Screwing the System
by Kate Matty
Summary: YAOI LEMON WARNING: James tries to convince Scorpius to accept a position as prefect.


**Author:** Kate Matty

**Title:** Screwing the System

**Pairing:** James Sirius Potter/Scorpius Malfoy

**Rating:** M15+

**Warnings:** Slash, yaoi, lemon. Which means it involves guys fucking. If thats not your thing, don't read. Simple as.

**Summary:** James tries to convince Scorpius to be a prefect. For Scorpius' own good, of course. No ulterior motives or anything.

"Scorpius Malfoy."

An excited buzzing rippled through the crowded Gryffindor common room as every student assembled started talking among themselves, save for one. Scorpius Malfoy himself simply stared, open mouthed, at the dark-haired seventh year smiling at him from the front of the room.

"Do you accept the position as Gryffindor prefect?" James Sirius Potter raised one jet-black eyebrow. The room fell silent, awaiting Scorpius' response.

In the years since the war, democracy had become emphasized as an important quality in Wizarding society, and this had in turn affected the Hogwarts prefect system. Rather than the old system of professors selecting prefects (a system which had often resulted in the children of wealthy and influential wizards having power over their classmates), the students were now allowed to nominate their own candidates.

Scorpius Malfoy couldn't imagine who would nominate him or why. Perhaps someone was playing some kind of cruel joke? Being the child of a Death Eater (Draco Malfoy, no less) had not awarded him a pleasant high school experience. He doubted anyone would have nominated Scorpius for any other reason but to open him up to abuse and ridicule.

Scorpius flushed under the scrutiny. He could tell some students were glaring, if not most of them. "I don't…" Scorpius began, ready to turn down the offer, when James interrupted.

"You may think it over until this time tomorrow. Meeting adjourned." James rapped his fist on the arm of his chair, signalling the other students to depart. Scorpius stayed where he was, refusing to move until he could slink away, unnoticed.

"Scorpius," the blonde boy jumped as he felt James' breath on his neck, and he looked up to find the older boy crouched down beside him. "Might I have a word?"

Scorpius nodded and let James lead him into his private quarters. Prefects were granted this privilege, and if there was any reason to accept, Scorpius supposed this was it. It would be nice to have a space to retreat to, where his dorm-mates couldn't pick on him.

"I had the feeling you were about to refuse back there." James said quietly, opening a locked cabinet, charmed to keep its contents cool, and withdrew two frosty bottles, each bearing the word _Smirnoff_. Scorpius supposed it was a muggle drink, and accepted the bottle with a grateful smile. The Potter children had never been cruel to Scorpius, which he knew was probably due to specific orders from their father. Yet unlike his siblings, James seemed to go out of his way to be kind to Scorpius. When he was eleven, Scorpius fancied James as something of a big brother figure, though their interactions were limited. Now that he was older, Scorpius had developed something of a crush, though not one that he had any intention of acting on.

"I'm not sure I would make a very good prefect." Scorpius muttered, opening his drink and sipping the lemon-flavoured beverage meekly. He raised his eyebrows in surprise as he registered the slight taste of vodka. He didn't drink very often, and had a low tolerance for alcohol in general. Still, he didn't want to seem rude. He took another sip.

James swigged heartily from his own bottle. "I don't think that's the real reason, do you?"

Scorpius' cheeks warmed. "I don't want to call any attention to myself." He admitted quietly, picking at the label of his drink with a manicured nail. "Everyone would have a go at me. That's probably why I was nominated anyway."

James laughed. "That's not it at all! I just thought this would show people that someone liked you enough to nominate you, and maybe everyone would realize that you're an okay bloke."

Scorpius choked a little on his mouthful as he registered what James' words meant. He swallowed a few big sips to settle his throat. "You… you rigged the vote?" he coughed.

James nodded. "I put your nomination in, and convinced the council that you needed a change to prove yourself. They listened to me."

Of course they did. Nobody would dare to refuse the son of Harry Potter. Even though Scorpius was shocked that James had abused the system he represented, he also felt very touched.

"Thank you," Scorpius whispered, smiling shyly. "I can't believe you did that for me." Scorpius drained his drink, the alcohol already lightening his mood considerably. Before he had time to ask where the bin was, James was taking the empty bottle and pressing another one into his hand.

"I thought it was important to show the council that, despite being the son of Harry Potter, I don't hate you just because you're a Malfoy." James murmured, stepping forwards. "I don't hate you, by the way."

Scorpius sipped awkwardly from his new drink, his cheeks flushed both from the alcohol and from James' proximity. James was awfully close, but Scorpius didn't want to seem rude, so he stayed put.

"As a matter of fact," James added, his voice dropping so that Scorpius had to lean forward to hear. "I rather like you, Scorpius."

Scorpius blushed, embarrassed but pleased. "Th-thanks," he smiled nervously. "I like you too."

"Really?" James' voice dropped again, until it was almost a purr. "You don't know how happy I am to hear that, Scorpius."

Without warning, James took another step forwards, until he was flush against Scorpius' body. Scorpius froze, unsure of what to do at this point.

James pressed his cheek against Scorpius', scratching his stubble against Scorpius' smooth, porcelain skin. Scorpius couldn't help it – he moaned and leaned in to the touch, his groin aching with sudden interest. That was all the permission James needed before seizing the younger boy and sinking sharp teeth into his pale throat.

"Oh!" Scorpius gasped, clutching James' strong arms, and molding himself wantonly against James' body. His second bottle hit the ground with a dull _clunk_, but neither boy seemed to notice. James dragged his mouth over Scorpius' skin, leaving a hot, wet trail in its wake, and Scorpius ground his hips against the older boy, desperately seeking friction.

Suddenly, James' lips were moving up Scorpius neck, along his cheek, finally meeting his own mouth and mashing against it in a wet, messy kiss. Scorpius moaned and bucked his hips. He had no doubt that he could come just like this. Without warning, James pulled away.

"I like you so much, Scorpius." James said hoarsly, his cheeks flushed and his breath coming harder. "Let me show you how much I like you." He started pushing Scorpius backwards, until he felt the backs of his legs connect with something soft but solid.

_The bed, _Scorpius thought as he fell backwards. A jolt of panic struck through him as he did the math and realized what 'kissing + bed' was likely to result in.

"W-wait…" Scorpius protested and sat up, though his arms remained at his sides as James pulled open his robe and started attacking his zipper. "I haven't… I've never…"

"I'll make it good." James promised as he reached into Scorpius' fly and withdrew his pink, twitching member. James marvelled at the feel of it, smaller than his own but smooth and warm and utterly _perfect. _Scorpius had little pubic hair to speak of, and what was there was as pale as the hairs on his head. Clear fluid had quickly gathered at the rosy tip, and James poked out his tongue to gently lap it away. Any protest Scorpius might have had dissolved as he fell backwards with a shrill "Oh, _fuck!"_

Grinning, James did it again, relishing the sexy little moans that fell from Scorpius' lips. As he wrapped his mouth around the hot pole of flesh, James silently summoned the lubricant from under his bed, slicking the fingers of his other hand while Scorpius thrashed his head and made all kinds of noises that went straight to James' cock.

"Nngg… uuhh… oh Gods, James, this feels so good…" Scorpius keened, allowing James to pull his lower garments off with one hand while the other – cool and wet with something slippery – ran tantalisingly along his perineum and rubbed insistently against his hole.

"Oh fuck…" Scorpius gasped, both in response to in-fucking-credible feel of James' hot, wet mouth moving up and down on his cock, and also from the realisation of what James intended to do next.

"Ohh-hh…" Scorpius howled, his legs splayed open wantonly as he greedily accepted everything James was doing to him. His balls started to tighten promisingly and his cock felt as though it was about to burst from sheer pleasure.

"I… I'm going to come soon!" Scorpius cried, wanting to give James time to pull away, but this knowledge only seemed to excite the older boy. James moaned deeply and started bobbing his head harder, faster, rubbing his fingers frantically against the tight whorl of flesh that was fast losing resistance.

Without warning, James thrust two fingers deep inside Scorpius, pushing them hard into something that sent shocks through Scorpius' body and made him scream in pleasure.

"Ohfuckinghell, fuckfuckfuckfuck…" Scorpius babbled, bucking and thrashing wildly as his cock pulsed and his insides burned with newfound pleasure. James kept toying with that sweet spot inside him all through his orgasm, making him come harder than he'd ever come in his life. James swallowed the bittersweet fluid greedily and suckled gently when it was all over, coaxing one or two drops from the oversensitive shaft.

Scorpius relaxed into the bed, almost delirious with post-coital pleasure. His legs hung apart in a casual fashion, seemingly unaware that he was displaying his wet, stretched hole to James in such an alluring fashion. James' mouth went dry as he moved his fingers around curiously, gaining a sense of Scorpius' warmth and tightness. Just the thought of how this would feel around his cock nearly made James cry with need.

"Fuck, Scorpius, you have no idea what you're doing to me." James whispered desperately, moments before withdrawing both digits and setting to work on his own clothes. Scorpius looked up as James let his cock spring free. It was thicker and darker than Scorpius' own, and Scorpius felt his channel clench longinly at the sight. Without really thinking, he spread his legs even further apart.

James lined himself up without preamble, rubbing his thick, brutish body against the pale, lithe form beneath him before pushing the head of his cock inside Scorpius' warm body.

"_Christ_, you're tight," James groaned and slowed his hips, partly to allow Scorpius to adjust, partly because he worried that he might come just from the incredible feel of Scorpius inner muscles squeezing the head of his cock with agonizing tightness.

"Keep going," Scorpius begged, the alcohol in his system easing away any tension that might have made this more painful for him. He was already hard again, and he longed for James' cock to reach that same spot inside of him that had made him feel so very good.

"Fuck," James swore, pushing further in until his balls were resting against Scorpius' arse. He tried to start slow, he really did, but Scorpius moaned and begged so prettily that before James knew it, he had given over to instinct and was fucking the boy hard and fast, moving with complete abandon and revelling in his own animal pleasure.

Scorpius certainly wasn't complaining, judging by the joyful wailing and cries of "More! Oh Gods James, _more!_" His cock bounced against his stomach with the ferocity of James' movements, but he didn't reach for it yet, enjoying the sensation of James' cock slamming into his prostate with every thrust. Scorpius lost himself in that sharp, deep pleasure that threatened to consume him from the inside out.

"Ah, ah, ah…" James' pants started rising in pitch and volume, and he bent low over Scorpius as his hips started jabbing wildly. "Oh, fucking hell, _Scorpius!" _James bellowed, slamming hard into Scorpius a final time before filling his body with warm fluid. It was the final bit of stimulation Scorpius needed, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he clamped down hard around James' cock, milking the last pulse of James' orgasm as his own overtook him for a second time.

The two boys lay panting together for a minute before James finally uncoupled them. Scorpius whimpered, feeling cold and unpleasantly sticky without James' warm weight atop him. Eventually, he started dressing, awkwardly watching James out the corner of his eye. He wasn't even looking at Scorpius and the blonde boy started to feel worried that maybe he'd done something wrong.

"I hope you'll take the position." James said suddenly, doing up his school tie.

"What?" Scorpius looked up, startled by the sudden return to the subject. He hesitated, weighing up his sudden urge to please James against his desire to avoid attention from other students. "I'm not sure…" he muttered guiltily.

James smiled and finally turned to look at Scorpius. "Perhaps there is one more thing that might persuade you. Can I take you to your new bedroom?"

Scorpius nodded, then frowned in confusion when, rather than leading him out of the bedroom, James simply moved to one of the walls and pressed his hand flat against one of the stones. Scorpius watched in amazement as the stones trembled and then parted to reveal a small arch, leading into an indentical, though clearly uninhabited, prefect bedroom.

"The prefect dorms are connected?" Scorpius breathed.

"Just these two, as far as I know." James nodded. "What do you think?"

"I think…" Scorpius looked between the arch and James' smiling face. "I think I'm going to like being a Prefect."

**End**


End file.
